Television operators currently provide several services to end users to help them “catch up” with past shows aired on different channels. This type of service bears several different names, such as “Catch-up TV”, “Live-to-VOD”, “Start-over TV” or time-shift. Users typically have to browse through one or several content portals in order to find the content they are interested in. Alternatively, in the case of “time-shift”, the users can browse the guide backwards. The content portals can be authored by the content providers themselves, or by the operators, depending on business agreements between the two parties. A “search” feature is typically made available on each portal, and the operator can also provide a cross-portal search functionality.